


Not-so-First Impressions

by ArtemisPanthar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, contains minor spoilers for "Lion 2: the Movie"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisPanthar/pseuds/ArtemisPanthar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gems prepare to meet Connie for the first (well, second) time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-so-First Impressions

Garnet sat on the steps leading up to a teleportation platform, waiting. Nearby, Amethyst was striking a variety of poses while Pearl paced up and down a pathway. Pearl was fretting and rambling almost endlessly, barely taking pauses to breathe.

“Ohh, is it time yet?  What if they left early? Oh. OH, did we tidy up enough before we left? Or what if it’s TOO clean? I don’t know what the appropriate amount is for humans. What if it’s so clean it looks unnatural and she gets uncomfortable and leaves? Oh, Steven would be so disappointed…maybe she hasn’t gotten there yet and we can go back and fix—“ Garnet reached out and touched Pearl’s arm as she passed by on yet another lap around the pathway, stopping Pearl in her tracks.

“It’s OK. We have time. I know when we must go.” Garnet said, in her usual direct way. Pearl didn’t respond but seemed to relax slightly and gave Garnet a look of silent appreciation for the reassurance. After a moment, Pearl looked over at Amethyst.

“Oh, tell me you’re not going to port in looking like that!” Pearl crossed her arms and gave Amethyst a very disapproving look. Amethyst had assumed an awkward looking pose, with her hands clasped over her head and one leg outstretched. She rolled her eyes and pulled a face.

“I dunno, maybe. Got a problem with that?”

“Come on, Amethyst. We have to look elegant! Graceful and respectable! Not…whatever it is you were going for…”

“Psh, yeah, no thanks. I’m not gonna go in there like that, she’s gonna think we’re boring.” Amethyst struck another pose, one deliberately more ridiculous than the last to aggravate Pearl.

“Amethyst! You need to take this seriously, it’s important we make a good first impression.”

“What first impression? We already met her before, remember? Don’t remember you acting all ‘graceful and respectable’ then.” Amethyst said, mimicking Pearl’s voice. Pearl blushed a pale blue-green at the memory of the last time, when Garnet unceremoniously picked them both up and walked off mere minutes into the conversation.

“Ah…yes, well this is different. We had time to prepare. It has to be perfect! So please try to take it seriously.”

“Alright, alright. How about…THIS!” Amethyst said, spinning around to face Pearl, her arms over her head with her fingers bent like claws. She shapeshifted her head into a shark and snapped her jaws.

“AMETHYST!” Pearl screamed, throwing her arms up. “You’re going to scare her away! You can’t just shapeshift in front of humans!”

“Oh, lighten up. Like I was actually gonna do that.” Amethyst said, shifting her head back to normal. Pearl motioned to respond but stopped when Garnet suddenly stood up. Pearl and Amethyst looked at her expectantly.

“It’s time, come on.”

Pearl sprinted to the platform before slowing to a walk as to not look too eager. Amethyst shoved ahead of Pearl to take her position and the two had a brief argument about where they were supposed to stand before Garnet wedged herself between them and gave an aggravated sigh as a sign they were trying her patience. The platform lit up and shot a brilliant blue light up into the sky and began to transport them through space. Amethyst cycled through a variety of the poses she had been practicing before landing on one she was happy with, trying to hold it until arrival. Pearl closed her eyes and took a long, slow breath before striking the pose she thought best conveyed calm and poise. Garnet hadn’t thought it was necessary to pose but now that they were nearing the temple she began to wonder if it would be awkward if she was the only one. She didn’t want Steven to look bad in front of his new friend. She quickly tried to move into a different position but arrived at the temple part-way through. OK, she could play this off.

“Greetings.” She said, in the coolest and most casual way she could manage. Pearl waited a beat before slowly looking over at Steven and Connie standing before them.

“Oh! Why, hello Connie! What a surprise to see you!” She said, with forced casual surprise.

Nailed it.


End file.
